Guardian
by idletears1992
Summary: Set nine years after his abduction, Lucian Cobalt is in a living nightmare. Held by the sadistic scientific group Cell, he can hardly remember his kind and loving family. Little does he know that he is the only one that can save the world for humans and supernaturals alike. All he knows is that the beautiful and very human Stella will be his savior and help him usher in a new era.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm bbbaaaaccckkkkk! Sorry for the long delay in my stories…things haven't been going well for me but all is well now! Here is the tale you have all been waiting for: _Guardian_! Now you all finally get to see what became of little Lucian. If you are a new reader I would like to request that you read my other two stories: _Let the Games Begin_ and _My Precious Gems_. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Lucian**

The constant banging on metal jarred me from sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and stared blankly up at the ceiling, the bright florescent light almost blinding. When the door banged open I turned my head and stared blankly at the man standing there wearing black from head to toe and heavily armed. He glared at me with harsh eyes as he stomped into my room. A few years ago I would have returned the glare with just as much hatred, but nine years of captivity takes a lot out of a person. I watched with dead eyes as he reached my bed and pulled out a key. He roughly grabbed one of my wrists and unlocked the shackle chaining me to the bed. Once he had both shackles undone he took hold of my arm and jerked me out of bed and to my feet. I stumbled a bit and quickly righted myself before he dragged me from my quarters. Standing outside of the door were two more guards—both as heavily armed as the one dragging me—who fell in line behind us as we made our way down the bright white hallway lined with several doors. Behind a few of them I could hear the begging cries and screams of the other prisoners. I almost shook my head at them wishing they would stop trying to fight back. All that would bring is more pain and misery.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when one of the guards behind me gave a rough shove directing me towards the double-doors at the end of the hallway. I gave him a blank look as I walked through them and into a large open room. Set up along two of the walls were examining tables with several beeping machines crowded around them. Most of them were already occupied by other bodies. I looked around me at the other men and women strapped to the tables, some whimpering and crying out in agony, with pity. I paused at one table in particular with a young girl trying to wriggle out of her bonds, a pair of delicate transparent wings sprouting from her back. I winced as the man attending to her pressed an iron bar to her pale skin. There was a faint hissing as the iron burned her delicate skin which was quickly overshadowed by the high-pitched scream that was ripped from the girl's throat. I was once again shoved to move on towards the final examination table in the corner of the room. Waiting for me there was a woman with dark blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her hazel eyes watched me carefully as I was forced onto the table and quickly chained down. The three men then briskly walked out of the room and went to their posts just outside of the door.

"I see you didn't put up much of a fight this time," the woman said as she pulled on a pair of examination gloves.

"Not much point to," I mumbled as I looked over at the table across from me. The man strapped there was snarling as he slowly transformed into a half-man-half-wolf creature.

"Glad you've learned that lesson," the woman replied with a sly smile.

I said nothing then instead choosing to close my eyes as I waited whatever tests I would be subjected to that day. I could hear the woman walking around me gathering materials. As she got everything prepared I allowed my mind to wander. I thought back to nine years ago—before I came to this living hell, before I knew the pain and torment that came with it—to when I had a family. I thought of my sisters, the two mischievous girls with bright red eyes whom I loved with all my heart. I thought of my loving grandpa who would spend hours reading me anything and everything, of my caring uncles and aunt who would oversee any mischief I would get myself into. I thought of my strong father comforting me in times of fear from a recent nightmare. I thought of my wonderful mother, whose songs still sung in my mind late at night. Lastly, I thought of my final night with my family.

My parents were to return from their trip the next day and my sisters and I begged our grandmother to let us wait up the whole night for them. She smiled and insisted that we would be far too tired to great them properly if we waited up that night. I remember Grandpa Chris reading me the tales of King Arthur with my shadowling curled up by my side. I stroked the white wolf pup's fur slowly as I felt my eyelids grow heavy as my grandpa's soothing voice lulled me to sleep. I'm not sure how long I was asleep before an unsettling feeling washed over me. My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. Eamon looked at me curiously, his green eyes much like my own glowing in the faint light provided by the moon. I clenched my fist in his fur as my heart beat furiously in my chest. The wolf's ears perked up suddenly and he let out a snarl as a shadow crossed over my window. I let out a frightened gasp as a tall, lean figure broke through the glass and entered my room. Eamon was on his feet growling at the intruder, his eyes murderous. I knew I should run or scream but I sat there frozen on my bed, looking into the dark purple eyes of the man I had encountered so many months ago. That was the last thing I saw before awakening in the drab room I had come to know as "home". I slowly opened my eyes when the woman came closer to me, my thoughts of the past slipping to the back of my mind.

**X X X**

**Victoria**

I let out a gasp and shot up in my bed, the sheets tangled around me. Sagira raised her head and looked at me with concerned golden eyes. I shakily reached out a hand and stroke the fox's soft fur. A strange rumbling sound came from the fox as though she was trying to purr. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and pulled back my long black hair into a ponytail. I looked up as someone knocked on the door once and then opened it. A young girl with short inky-black hair arranged into messy spikes came in, her bright red eyes meeting mine. By her side trotted in a large, proud looking line with dark golden eyes. She said nothing as she sat down on the bed beside me on the rumbled bed.

"Have a nice nap?" she asked lightly stroking the lion's thick fur.

"You know that answer better than me," I grumbled as I got up from the bed. "I dreamt about the night Lucian was taken. This time it was like I was looking through his eyes."

"That's something new," Autumn said with mild surprise.

"Do you think he's alive?" I asked suddenly turning to face my sister.

"We would know if he wasn't," she answered simply.

There was another gentle knock on the door and a woman with long red curls came in. She looked at us with emerald green eyes, a hand resting on her swollen abdomen. It still shocked me to some extent that our mother was pregnant. I personally never thought she would want to have any more children after Lucian was abducted. Padding silently in behind her was a large white wolf, a haunting look in its green eyes. Autumn and I watched as our mother carefully lowered herself onto my bed.

"What's going on in here?" she asked with a slight smile. It was good to see her smile, even if it was half-heartedly.

"Just a nightmare," I responded. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Well whether I should worry or not is for me to decided," she said stiffly.

"It was about Lucian," I told her regretting it instantly as a look of sorrow crossed her face. This happened when anyone ever brought up my lost brother's name.

Eamon looked up at me with mild hope shining in his dead eyes. I looked at him sadly for a moment before looking at my mother. She was gently running her hand over her baby belly, her eyes downcast. Autumn wrapped an arm around our mother's slim shoulders and pulled her close. We all looked up when we heard someone else enter my room. I looked over at the powerful man with broad shoulders. His long black hair fell freely down his back and his red eyes examined each of us in turn. His gaze lingered on our mother the longest. Our mother looked up at him and smiled gently before crinkling her nose slightly.

"Why do you smell like blood?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well," our father began, "seeing as how I can't feed from you when you're pregnant I had to find other means to sustain myself."

"You had better just have fed from them," Mother growled her eyes narrowing further into dangerous slits.

"Darling if you are insinuating that I have been unfaithful then our nine years of marriage and three children must not account for anything," Father replied dryly. "And let us also forget about the child growing within you now as well."

"Well excuse me for thinking that," Mother snapped. "It's just that for as long as we have been together I have been your only source of blood and normally after the feeding comes-"

"Do you really have to talk about this in front of us?" Autumn asked cutting off our mother.

Mother's eyes grew wide and a dark blush dusted her cheeks as she looked at our father slightly ashamed. Father and an amused glint in his eyes and he smugly smiled at Mother. She said nothing as she slowly got up off the bed, grunting slightly as her pregnant body protested. Father walked closer to her and placed a hand on the small of her back. She gave him a glare and swatted him away.

"You reek of blood," she said disgusted pushing at his broad chest. "Go shower please?"

"Alright," he sighed giving her kiss on the forehead.

We all watched as he trotted out of the room. Autumn sat there for a moment before looking at our mother.

"Do you smell the blood on me and Tori after we've fed?" she asked.

"Not really," Mother answered staring at the doorway. "I've never really smelt it so strongly on him before."

"Maybe he killed someone," Autumn said with a shrug.

Mother and I both gave her a surprised look. Autumn stared at us both blankly waiting for one of us to disprove her.

"Father would never do something like that," I argued.

"Unless it was an Amethyst," my sisters retorted. "I'd do the same thing if one of the bastards came at me."

"That's enough," Mother snapped giving Autumn a sharp look. "There will be none of that talk in this house."

"Yes Mother," we both mumbled. We all lapsed into silence for a moment before I looked over at my mother. "Do you think he's still alive?"

"I do," she said so softly it was almost a whisper. "He has to be."

With that, our mother struggled to get off the bed and walked out of my room. Autumn and I said nothing for several minutes before she looked at me.

"I have a feeling your dream had more to it," my sister said finally breaking the silence.

"It was like our minds had connected," I replied with a nod. "I was seeing things and remembering things as though I was Lucian."

"Maybe he really is alive," Autumn said bluntly.

"Of course he is!" I practically shouted. "We would know if he wasn't…wouldn't we?"

My sister chose not to answer my question, merely reaching out to stroke a hand through my long hair. We once again lapsed into silence, not noticing the pair of eyes watching us from the window.

**X X X**

**Lucian**

When I opened my eyes I was once again in my cell. This time I was not chained down to the bed. I sat up groggily running a hand through my hair. It hung limply to my shoulders and was rather thick. I looked over towards the door when I heard someone approach it and say something to the guard stationed just outside. There was a moment of silence before the door opened and someone came in, someone being a person I had never seen here before. A young girl stepped in, her long brown hair falling in curls down to her mid-back. Her coffee colored eyes met mine for a moment and a slight blush dusted her tan cheeks. My eyes widened a fraction as I took in the sight of the new beautiful girl before me. Held in her hands was a tray with some food and a large sunflower.

"Meal time," she said in a voice that sounded as soft and velvety as silk.

I said nothing, choosing to watch the new girl place the tray on the bed beside me. From this distance I could catch her scent a bit better. It was an exotic blend of roses and sandalwood. My eyes drooped to half-mast as I silently breathed in the wonderful aroma.

"Who are you?" I asked barely aware that I had voiced the question at all.

"Stella," she said taking a step back from me her dark eyes analyzing me for a moment. "You don't look as dangerous as everyone says."

"Who says I'm dangerous?" I asked and picked up the sunflower twirling the flower between my fingers.

"Everyone here," she answered meeting my eyes for a moment before dropping to the ground.

"I wouldn't say I was handsome," I said with a smirk as I slowly probed her mind for unsaid thoughts.

Her eyes snapped up to look at me, widening slightly as she took another step back. I could smell the tang of fear mix in with her natural perfume. I frowned a little and looked to the yellow flower in my hands.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," I said softly. "I was just merely trying to find out why you are here. Your face is new here."

"I'm here on an internship," Stella responded. "I'm a biology student from Colombia."

"So I'm near New York," I mused glancing from the flower to the girl. "I must say that's quite comforting to finally know one's location after so many years. But tell me, did you honestly think that this was an animal testing facility?"

"I wish you would stay out of my head," she snapped shooting me a dirty look. "And from what I've heard you all are animals."

"Do you know what I am?" I asked her meeting her eyes. She gave a small nod. "And do you honestly believe that things like vampires actually exist."

"At first I thought Mr. Ingle was just joking," she said in a small voice. "That was until I saw a werewolf transform before my eyes. If they really exist then vampires aren't such a surprise either."

"Well did Mr. Ingle tell you he was a vampire as well?" I asked spitting out the Amethyst's name with as much venom as I could.

"He didn't mention it," Stella answered dropping her gaze. "Why is there a flower with your food?"

"Because I'm an Emerald," I answered standing from the bed. Stella took a few more steps back towards the door. "Mr. Ingle didn't tell you about the different clans of vampires did he?"

"There are clans?" she replied quirking a brow.

"Emeralds obtain substances from plants," I told her. "We concentrate on the life force within the plant and absorb it with our own. This curbs any bloodlust we possess. Not all vampires require blood to sustain life."

"But some still do," she argued now close enough to the door that the guard outside could hear her.

"Yes," I agreed, "some including that Amethyst scum _Mr. Ingle_."

She said nothing and turned towards the door. Before I could stop myself I was inches behind her, my hand covering the one reaching towards the doorknob. I could hear her breath catch in her throat and her heart beat furiously in her chest. I leaned down until my lips were right next to her ear.

"I know you're a good person Stella Moretti," I whispered in her ear. "You don't have to work here. You don't need to see the pain and suffering that goes on within these walls. We are not like the animals which you humans use in experiments. I haven't seen my family in nine years. I was stolen from my home in the dead of night. I know in your heart of hearts you find this all wrong. Don't taint your soul with the blood of the suffering. Please…get me out of here!"

I raised my voice on the plea. The guard outside heard me then and barged into the room. He jabbed at me with the slim rod in his hand. I fell to the ground, gritting my teeth, as an electrical shock coursed through my body. I looked over at Stella who was positioned behind the guard. Her eyes were wide and frightened as she watched me twitching and grimacing in pain. My eyes pleaded with hers, begging her to carry out my request. Those dark brown irises were the last things I saw before everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: **And there we have it…the first chapter of _Guardian_. Now to bring up a few questions some of you may have: Yes, Dana is really pregnant again…not sure if I will make them be multiples again. Yes, Victoria did have a mental connection with Lucian as he was remembering his past. I believe that is all the questions I could see rising from this chapter. Please remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey there folks! Sorry for the delay in story. Life has been rather busy for me. So let's get back and see what happened to our dear little Lucian.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Dana**

I ran a hand over my stomach slowly, feeling the life inside of me shift under my skin. A small smile tugged at my lips as I looked out over the garden I had worked so hard to maintain. I glanced to my side as Darrin sauntered towards me. His eyes met mine and he gave me a small smile. I said nothing as he sank down onto the bench beside me. He gently placed his large hand over mine and gave it a squeeze.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said after a moment.

"How do you know that?" I asked glancing over at my husband.

"Because I'm going to make sure it is," he answered simply. "We will find our son."

I closed my eyes at his words. Several emotions crashed over me at once: sorrow of losing my child, anger at having ever left him, and fear for the new life growing within me. If Alice truly was alive and had gotten to one of my children so easily, then who was to stop her from getting the rest? Darrin seemed to sense the warring emotions within and gently kissed my temple, pulling me to his side. I turned towards him and buried my face in his broad chest. I could feel the tears slip hotly down my face.

"It's been nine years," I croaked as the tears kept coming. "We've had no leads for nine years. Even Eamon is unable to track his scent."

"No, not Lucian's," Darrin replied carefully, "but what if he didn't try to track his?"

I pulled away from my husband and wiped the tears off my face. Darrin slowly turned to meet my gaze, the red orbs darkened by things unsaid. My eyes narrowed slightly as I sensed his unease and worry of telling me something. I contemplated infiltrating his mind when he finally spoke.

"I heard what you and the girls said when I had left," he started. "And I did kill someone today: an Amethyst, young and foolish. He was down at Mack's trying to seduce some poor girl. At first I thought my following him to be nothing more than the urge to protect that frail human. The girl was unconscious by the time I got to them. The boy seemed to know who I was though and began to beg for his life." Darrin paused in his story tilting his head to the side as he remembered the events that had taken place. "Then he mentioned our son. He said he knew where he might be located. He said that Tristan would be going to New York in a few days to capture more subjects for Cell research."

"He could have been lying," I said interrupting his story. I could feel my heart clench in my chest in pain but stutter in hope of finding my son.

"Those were his last words," Darrin argued. "I doubt he would lie about something like that. It doesn't hurt to try though."

"And how would we track his scent?" I retorted. "All Amethysts smell alike and in a city that large there is no way Eamon could pick up on one scent in particular."

"You doubt our boy's shadowling?" Darrin questioned with a smirk. "Honestly Kitten, you need to put more faith in that wolf of his."

I said nothing as I looked over my shoulder at the wolf in question glaring at me with such fire I could do nothing more than stare blankly back. Standing just a few feet behind him stood my two girls. Victoria's hair was pulled back in a simple braid that hung down to her waist while Autumn's short, inky locks looked as though she had gone through a wind tunnel. Standing on either side of them were the large golden lion and the sleek red fox, both had their golden gaze fixed on me. Darrin looked at me then what I was looking at. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of our daughters and the three shadowlings. He let out a long, hissing sigh and ran a hand through his raven hair.

"I suppose you two will want to go," he stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Absolutely not!" I cried looking at him in horror. "There is no way in hell I am letting you two go anywhere near those scientific freaks!"

"Honestly, Mother," Autumn said shaking her head, "do you doubt our abilities as well?"

"I don't doubt what you can do," I argued. "I don't want you two to be anywhere near that scum. He already took one child from me, and I won't let him do the same to you!"

"Please, Mother," Victoria begged coming to kneel in front of me. "Lucian is our big brother. We want to help find him. You and Father have done everything in your power to keep us confined within these walls for the past nine years. We want to help."

I looked sadly down at my daughter. Her eyes held mine, pleading with me. I knew that she was right. Darrin and I went to great lengths to make sure our daughters never left the house. And if they did, they were accompanied by at least three of our relatives. I looked over at Darrin to see the same look in his eyes. I sighed and turned to look at Autumn. Her eyes were narrowed slightly waiting for my reply.

"Well," I began slowly, "I suppose I can't go with you all. It's too dangerous for me to travel with the baby coming soon. And I suppose that means I can't stop you two from leaving."

"YES!" Autumn shouted throwing a fist into the air. Her sister smiled brightly up at me.

"But you must swear to me that you will stay with your father no matter what," I said with a warning glare. "You two are not to leave his side for a second. I want you in his sight at all times. And if somehow you two get separated from him, please stay together."

"We will, Mother," Victoria said leaning up to kiss my cheek.

I touched my hand softly to her cheek and looked over at Darrin. He gave me a smug smile and looked at both our daughters. They began to excitedly talk to one another about their upcoming trip, walking back into the house with their shadowlings not too far behind. Eamon hung back for a moment, his eyes just as green as my own mirroring the hope and worry I myself was feeling.

**X X X**

**Lucian**

When I came I finally opened my eyes again I found myself in one of the holding cells located in the basement of the facility. I shakily stood on my feet and peered through the bars of my cell. There were two guards stationed on either side of the cell, both turning towards me to give me a sharp look. I shrunk back slightly and walked towards the wall opposite the bars. I leaned against it and slid down till I was sitting on the cold floor. I drew my legs up towards my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. I gently rested my chin on top of my knees and stared off into space. A few moments later I caught the intoxicating aroma of Stella accompanied by the sound of footsteps. She appeared next to one of the guards stationed outside my cell. Her dark brown eyes met mine for a moment before looking at the guards.

"Mr. Ingle needs you to in the briefing room immediately," she told them quietly.

They said nothing in return and hurried off to that Amethyst scum. Stella stood there for a moment looking at the ground. I stayed where I was, perfectly still, waiting for her next move. Her eyes flashed over to mine again and I felt my heart skip a beat. Stella walked closer to my cell door and gently wrapped her hands around the bars. I wrapped mine tighter around my legs to prevent me from rushing up to her.

"You have a family," she finally said breaking the tense silence.

"Well yeah," I replied trying to keep my voice calm. "How else do you think I got on this earth?"

"Aren't vampires changed from humans?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Not all of us," I told her. "My mother was once a human but my father was born a vampire. I'm pretty sure the rest of my family were born as vampires too, but I'm not sure."

"So how old are you then?" she questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"You really wanna know?" I asked with a smirk. She nodded and I shook my head with a chuckle. "By human standards I am only ten years old."

"WHAT?" Stella cried looking at me with wide eyes.

"Vampires grow faster than humans," I said with a shrug. "It only takes us roughly ten years to fully mature. Both our bodies and minds develop at a quick rate than humans. I assume that is one of the things you all are trying to discover through experiments and tests. However, seeing your reaction I take it they don't let you in on a lot."

"Not why vampires were a part of their research," she mumbled looking down at the ground for a moment. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes," I said giving her an odd look. Why was she taking the time to ask me such questions? "I have two younger sisters. We're triplets."

"Your poor mother," Stella said with a small laugh. "Raising three kids must have been tough on her."

"Well she only had to raise three for about a year," I snapped bitterly.

Stella flinched at the harsh tone of my words. She met my eyes for a moment, a glint of sadness and pity flashing across her face for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she said after a long silence. "It must have been terrifying to wake up here instead of with your family."

"No it was like waking up on the beach with the sun shining on my face," I said bleakly giving her a dead glare. "Why do you care anyway? Aren't I just an animal to you?"

"I don't know," Stella replied softly. "It's hard to look at you and the others here seeing a human face but knowing there is much more to you than that. With test subjects like rats it's easy to not think of them as actual beings. With you all…it's difficult."

"And you chose to tell me this why?" I asked with a bored look.

"I want to help you," she said meeting my eyes with a look of uncertainty. "But if I do that then everything I've worked so hard to gain will be lost. You have to understand that when I took on this internship it was solely for the money that came with the position. My family doesn't have a lot. I have five younger brothers and I'm the first member of my family to attend college. If I didn't take this job then my family wouldn't be able to survive."

"Poor you," I spat glaring at her. "You want me to pity you over that? Do you have any idea what I've been through? I was taken from my family. At a very young age I was subjected to various forms of torture in the pursuit of "science". And you have to gall to stand there and tell me how hard your life has been? Honey, you don't know the meaning of a hard life till you take one step in my shoes!"

"Did you not hear the part where I want to help you?" she cried with an exasperated look. "I'm not trying to justify me taking a job here. I was merely trying to show that I still have compassion within me. If you really don't want my help then rot here for all I care."

"And how were you planning on helping me?" I retorted. "You can't honestly think it'll be easy to get me out of here. In case you haven't seen by the vast number of guards near me at all times, I'm kind of a big deal around here."

"Well," Stella said with a sly smile, "what if I could get some help?"

"From who?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Your family," she answered with a smirk.

"What," I said blankly. "You honestly think my family will listen to you? You are currently working for the people behind my abduction. You'll be lucky to get your name out before my mother rips out your throat."

"Well do you have any better ideas?" she asked placing both hands on her hips. Stella gave me a small smirk when I said nothing. "So…where can I find your family?"

"Maine," I mumbled glancing at the floor, "in a small town called Strong. Not a lot of people there so it shouldn't be too hard to find a manor full of vampires."

"Manor?" Stella echoed giving me a questioning look.

"My father has been alive since the 1400s," I said. "With that much time spent on earth, he became considerably wealthy."

Stella said nothing, her eyes widening slightly. I gave her a small smirk before slowly getting to my feet. She watched me warily as I carefully stepped towards her. I wished in that moment I could sense her emotions like my mother. I didn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable or fear me…she was, after all, willing to help me in any way possible.

"My family won't trust you," I told her gently reaching out to brush my fingers along the back of her hand. She took in a sharp breath and I could feel her shiver under my tender touch. "My mother has abilities like mine so convincing her you mean well shouldn't be too hard."

Stella nodded looking at my hand still placed gently on hers. A light blush dusted her cheeks as her eyes slowly glanced up to meet mine. Her lush, full lips were parted slightly and I could hear her breath coming out in small puffs. I felt the urge to lean down and press my lips to hers. It took every ounce of self-control I possessed to not move a muscle. Heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway and Stella jerked her hands off the bars. The two guards gave her an odd look as she scurried down the hall quickly. I watched her leave with a feeling of hope spreading through my body for the first time in nine long years.

* * *

**A/N: **I remember someone asking me how the different vampires actually eat…well in this story you'll get a better look at how that process works. Now don't forget to review! Oh yeah and before I forget, there will be another story that will intertwine with this one so be on the lookout! Thanks again!


End file.
